Testing...1...2...3
by Raine
Summary: DBZ>Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo meets Trunks from DBZ...But what is Trunks doing there? Its rated PG13 for language and a little 'suggestivity' at the beginning. Its pretty short, and this is my first fic, so I hope you like it!div>


"Ryoko, come down from there!Grandpa has someone here that he'd like you to meet!"

"Oh, really, Tenchi?Are you sure you're not just tryng to trick innocent little me into going 'alone' somewhere with you?"Ryoko laughed and flipped her blue hair backwards are she flew down from the tree branch.She hooked her arms around Tenchi's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

He pushed her away."Stop it, Ryoko.Come on, we've got to go."Tenchi pulled her arms off and dragged her into the house."

"Ooooo….so we're playing rough, huh, Tenchi?"

"Shut up, Ryoko."Tenchi told her as they walked around a corner into the entryway.

"Ah, there you are, Ryoko.I was just wondering to my young friend here what was taking Tenchi so long."Grandfather stood in the in the middle of the entry, next to an unfamiliar young, purple-haired man."Trunks, I'd like you to meet Ryoko.Ryoko, this is Trunks."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Ah, well, why don't you two talk for a little while I ask Tenchi something."Ryoko and Trunks nodded."Very well, then, I'll be with you shortly." Grandfather glanced at Tenchi and the two walked into another room.

"Um, uh, hi there."Ryoko said.

"Oh, hello.So, um….Ryoko, have you lived here long?"

"I guess so.It's only natural, of course.Tenchi and I will get married someday, so I'm staying with the family until then.We would be married already, if it weren't for that Ayeka…grrr."

"But, I thought that Mr. Misaki said you'd been living here only because your spaceship crashed and you were stranded here!"

Ryoko winced."You don't believe that sci-fi spaceship crap, do you?Grandfather was just joking with you."

Trunks turned his head sideways, so it was hidden in shadow.Then he looked up, smiling."Oh, I believe it.My father came here in a spaceship too, you see."

Ryoko stared."What…?"

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you?My dad is Vegeta, a Saiyan prince.I'm half-saiyan.Surprised?"

"No, well, yes…but, what's a Saiyan?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows."You have a tail, but no idea what a saiyan is?"

"No clue.The only princes I've heard of are from Jurai, and I know a few too many princesses from there!"

"Hmmm…Maybe the Saiyans weren't as well known as they thought.They weren't liked, that's for sure.But you've got to be Saiyan, you've got the tail…Oh, I know.My father once said something about the weaker Saiyans being weeded out and sent to other planets for 'their own good', apparently so they wouldn't be hindered by the weaker ones.You've got to be one of them!Your Ki isn't very big but it's better than most humans."

Ryoko clenched her fists in anger."W-weaker?I'm not weak!And I'll prove it to you!"

"Ryoko, I'd hurt you too badly if we fought."

"Try me, you self-centered bastard child."

"Very well, if you insist.Choose your battlefield."Trunks gestured for her to step outside in front of him.

"You first.If you think I'm going to turn my back so you can attack, you're crazy."Trunks walked outside, and Ryoko followed, her eyes glittering dangerously.

They walked away from each other, and Ryoko flew into the air, while Trunks stood calmly on the ground.

"Ready?"Trunks asked.

"Yes."Ryoko replied angrily.She held her hand forward and a ball of yellow light appeared in it."Take this!"She yelled, and threw her energy at him.

Trunks leaned his head to the side."Is that the best you can do, Ryoko?You'll have to be faster if you want to beat me!"

"I'LL GET YOU!!" She screamed."YOU CAN"T DODGE EVERYTHING!"

Ryoko teleported down right in front of Trunks, and aimed a punch at his head.Trunks form blurred, and suddenly he was behind Ryoko.She had completely missed him.

She growled and turned around with a quick punch.Trunks reached out a hand and grabbed her fist.

"Are you done yet, Ryoko?"He smiled.

"Not quite."Her other hand flew at his stomach, but her fist went right through him.

"Moving too fast for you?"

Ryoko just glared.She teleported away from Trunks."You haven't even attacked me once, dammit.Why aren't you trying?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"I can take anything you've got!Use your full power!"

"Sorry, Ryoko, but I think just being near my full power, alone, would kill you.And I was having so much fun, too."

"YOU WERE JUST TOYING WITH ME?HOW DARE YOU!"

"Very well, I'll stop.I suppose I should let you have your way."Trunks planted his feet firmly on the ground, and a white fire appeared around him.He yelled and the earth started to crack.A large indent formed under him and the house shook.Trunks' hair turned yellow and grew stiff and spiky.His pupils completely disappeared for a second, and then returned as green.He grew a little, and finally stopped yelling.

Ryoko had tried to stay in her spot, but had been slammed into a tree by his energy force.Tenchi and Grandfather ran out of the house.

"What's happening?"Tenchi yelled.Grandfather looked at the ground, then at Ryoko, then at the transformed Trunks.

"That's not a bad power level, Trunks.But, I don't think Tenchi would appreciate it if you killed anyone with it."

"I'm not planning on it, Mr. Misaki.Ryoko here just wanted to see my Ki."Trunks' hair turned purple and fell flat again.He flew out of the dent in the Earth and sat down next to Tenchi."Oh well.I guess there's nothing here for me after all, but I did think Ryoko would be stronger."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small capsule, which he pressed a button on and threw into the yard.A time machine popped out and Trunks climbed in.

"Bye everyone!"He said as the ship disappeared.Tenchi turned to Grandfather.

"What was that about?"

"Trunks was looking for an apprentice to train.He's from the future and was looking for another saiyan who he could train.I thought Ryoko…but I guess not.Anyway, lets get Ryoko out of that tree before too long…"


End file.
